A Fateful Day
by JazzyMcWier
Summary: AtlantisFF xover in which the crews meet up, have a standoff, Rodney has a seizure, River goes crazy and John meets up with an old enemy. Rated for language and, well, Jayne.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is my first attempt at Atlanis/Firefly xover. I know this chappie is short and purely Atlantis, but the chaps will all be like this--most likely--and Firefly will be coming.

Title: A Fateful Day

Author: JazzyMcWier

Ships: Mckay/Weir, John/Teyla (sorry IAMGIVEN), Kaylee/Simon, Mal/Inara, perhaps some River/Jayne.

Archiving: If you want to...

Rating: T for language and...Jayne being Jayne

* * *

"When it opens, you go, got it!" John Sheppard roared to his team, all firing back towards the hoard of unfriendly villagers.

"Sheppard—" Ronon began, but John cut him off.

"That's an order! I'll follow when I can, but don't wait for me."

"We will keep the gate open as long as possible, Colonel." Teyla spoke up. The Lt. Col shook his head.

"No. I'm sending you to wherever is safest. Not home, not yet."

"But we'll still hold the door open for you." Rodney put in, looking frightened not only for his own life, but also for his friend's.

* * *

Sheppard fired another round into the group as the crowd stopped yelling and pounding. "Good." He smiled grimly, thinking of his friends he forced through the gate. Much as he wanted them to believe it was purely out of self-sacrifice, he had a point to it. The prince of…whatever this place was, had seen Teyla and wanted her. He had wanted her more than John even had as the Iratus bug virus was taking over. So, in order to preserve her virtue—_For me, _John thought selfishly— he had ordered them away from this planet or moon or whatever the hell it was. 

"Major Sheppard," An oily voice, so damn familiar, came from the opening well of villagers, all holding faces of pure and utter disgust. A figure, clothed in dark blue robes, like someone from a bad horror movie, moved forward. The hood covered his head, eyes, face, mouth, any distinguishing feature. Except for the voice.

"Oh, hell no." John breathed, for a moment scared, but then lifted his P-90 and fired thirteen rounds into the figure. All hit it, but then fell away from the robes, as if terrified from this man.

"You couldn't think that a mere weapon would hurt me, could you?" John could fairly hear the sneer sure to be appearing on the man's scarred and ragged face. Lifting a hand, he threw back his hood to reveal those horrible, dark, unforgiving eyes. "Major John Sheppard. So nice of you to join us, don't you think?" The man shot this last at a minion of his, who started laughing, showing only three teeth, in dire need of a brushing and a retainer.

"Of course, Commander Kolya."

* * *

Okay, so that's the first one done. Please, please review. For I am hungry and need to be fed. More is on the way. :-D 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: second chap, again very short. I apologise for the lack of detail and plot at this specific point in time. But, I promise you, it ill pick up.

* * *

"Kaylee!" Cap. Mal Reynolds strode down the gangway into the open air of what looked to be a flat, boring desert. With a very odd, circular _thing_ heaped right in the middle of the flat boringness.

"Yeah, Cap'n?" Kaywinnet Lee Fry's voice held more dubious amazement than polite questioning. She, Jayne, and the young doctor all stood in front of the large, round, statue-ish thing, with faces of wonder.

"I know it's a…thing of interest, but I gotta have my mechanic in there gettin' my ship workin' again." Kaylee shook her head in disbelief then turned back to Mal.

"Yeah, Cap'n, I'm comin'," But just as the young mechanic spoke, the inner ring on the round thing started to turn, causing both Simon and Jayne to jump back in alarm. Jayne pulled his trusty gun out of its holster, pointing it at the ring itself.

"What are you gonna do? Shoot the stone?" Simon questioned skeptically.

"Uh…_yeah._" Simon shook his head and opened his mouth to snark back, when a pool of blue, shimmering stuff flew out of the circle then back into it. The group of four, Mal and Jayne's guns notwithstanding, watched in horror.

* * *

...As a horrible, small rabbit came jumping out to seal their doom! Aw, c'mon, I had to put a Monty Python reference in there somewhere! Reviews, please. Please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so not really so much of a chapter as a scene, but hey.

* * *

"Come on!" Ronon growled to the slow-moving McKay.

"It's not…_my_ fault…that….I didn't have…military endurance training!" The scientist panted, leaning against a tree then straightening as he heard gunshots behind him.

"We must hurry, Dr. McKay," Teyla advised gently, her chin set against tears for her assumed fallen commander.

"Yeah. Let's go." Ronon, as usual, took point and strode through the gate, Teyla following close behind, with Rodney taking up the rear, casting one last glance back towards his friend. Gazing wistfully back through the fall foliage, Rodney caught a shimmer of what could have been a P-90 glancing the late afternoon sun off of it. But no, it couldn't be that way. Shaking back the tears from his choked-up throat, he stepped through the gate, knowing that John would never be coming with them again..

* * *

More is on the way! Reviews, please. 


End file.
